


Swan Queen Week- Winter 2016

by Ouahufflepuff



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouahufflepuff/pseuds/Ouahufflepuff





	Swan Queen Week- Winter 2016

Emma knew it from the moment her eyes looked upon the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen that she would need said woman in her life. Leaning against the bar she watched as she danced without care of who might have been watching, it was obvious she was there for herself and no one else. Every one of her features made her the most alluring woman the blonde had ever seen, from her beautifully styled brown hair to her deep red lipstick all the way down to her black dress that hugged every curve perfectly and her obviously expensive designer shoes, they must be causing her feet to hurt like hell, Emma thought while not being able to resist taking in every aspect of the stranger. But one thing Emma found herself repeatedly bringing her attention back to was the little scar on her upper lip, there has to be a good story behind that, she thought. 

It wasn't until the object of her attention was standing next to her did Emma realize how long she had been staring at the mystery woman. "See something you like?" she asked with one of her perfectly manicured eyebrows raised and a smirk plastered across her lips. It was evident by the playful look in her eyes that she wasn't at all offended by Emma's staring but rather found it amusing, especially regarding the flustered look on the blonde's blushing face once getting caught in the act. 

"Well..umm..like would be a bit of an understatement, but yes I guess you could say I see something I like. My name's Emma, what's yours?" Emma answered, shocked and also relieved by her sudden burst of confidence. 

"Hmm...well that's good to hear, I was starting to feel a bit lonely on the dance floor. Care to join me?" She announced over her shoulder loud enough for Emma to hear her over the music, not bothering to check and see if Emma was following as she made her way back over to the dance floor. It took a few seconds for Emma to make her feet move to follow behind the woman but once she did the pair became inseparable, which did not help in the already unbearably warm club. The two began to move as one to the subtle rhythmic bass of whatever song was playing with Emma's hands on the brunette's hips as she was pressed firmly into the blonde's front. 

With every minute that passed Emma found her want for the woman growing exponentially, it was then that she remembered she had yet to learn the name of the woman that was currently the highlight of her night so she spoke into her ear and asked again, "What's your name?" It was then the brunette turned to face her and said in the sultriest voice Emma had ever heard in her life, "Regina." 

Emma woke up with a start, heart racing and a sweat soaked tank top when she checked the clock and saw it was only four a.m. she sighed "Man I really need to stop drinking Regina's cider before going to bed." Rolling over she decided to try to go back to sleep before she had to get up again later for work, with not so small hopes of possibly returning to her dream.


End file.
